


brief intermission.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [68]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Could I get a little McStarrfic with some awkward situations mixed in? Like John and George, who have no idea about their friends secret relationship, walk-in and make fun of a very flustered Paul about getting a bird, only for said bird to turn out to be none other than their drummer. So yeah two gays getting’ caught”





	brief intermission.

1964,

Paul’s back was arched, the muscles showing off magnificently as his body was tense and focused on Ringo beneath him; equally focused on the sensations going through them. His pale skin glistened with sweat as he moved in a slow rhythm; up and down with scattered hissing and moaning as he rode on the thick cock deep inside of him. The owner of it had his ringed and bejewelled fingers firmly placed on the bare thin hips; helping him to keep steady as he fucked himself hard on the older man. They had been going at it for a good while when the door to the room suddenly flew open with loud, ecstatic, yelling following it. Paul and Ringo looked at each other with wild panic in their eyes as they recognised the voices.

“Oi! Paul’s getting with a bird,” he heard John’s cackling fill the room as hurried to pull blankets over the bottom half of his lean body, covering the ass and the fingers on which rested firmly. From the ankle on which the guitarists stood, they could not see Ringo. Ringo who was beyond his wits end in trying to figure out what to do. ‘Should I pull out’? He mouthed to Paul, who furiously shook his head. ‘Too noticeable,’ was his silent response. The other men continued to laugh. “Don’t let us stop ye,” John continued; making Paul’s face manage to get an even redder shade. They had really no idea, huh?

Paul manage to twist ever so slightly as to look over his shoulder at the persistent nuisances, “piss off!” 

His voice was trembling and hoarse. The silence that followed had the bassist puzzled. John and George looked at him with sudden red faces and gaping mouths. And it was then Paul realised his mistake; in turning around the look at the intruders. The blanket had fallen, exposing his only slightly softened cock, still red and glistening from sweat and spit. And he could quickly follow their line of thinking from that, if his cock was bare and exposed; who was beneath him? The men took one step to the side, two steps, until they finally saw Ringo, the man lying there exposed and equally red as the man above him. They stared round eyed at each other in silence before John loudly stammered and all but ran out of the room, leaving George alone in his puzzlement. “Go ‘ed, lads,” the youngest Beatles managed to choke out before fleeing the room in the heels of John.


End file.
